It Started As A Party
by minixx
Summary: Aubree thought she drowned and died. But then why did she wake up in a room with Ian Somerhalder, Paul Wesley, and Nina Dobrev together? It wasn't like she was taken to the Vampire Diaries dimension right when she died.That would be ridiculous especially since Aubree isn't a fan of Vampire Diaries. She could pick anywhere she wants to be rather than Vampire Diaries, so then why?
1. You Must Be Kidding Me

"And then Katherine appeared again" Kaitlyn nodded her head, finally ending the year long speech. I rolled my eyes and stared at the TV screen, barely tuning my friends annoying voice.

"I can't believe that Jeremy died, like that isn't possible it's-" I put a hand up signalling her to clamp her mouth, "Stahp" I said. She crossed her arms and turned back to the TV, "I can't believe you're watching that" Kaitlyn made a disgusted look. "Okay, Gossip Girl is highly more realistic than a story about a stupid love triangle between a human and two vampires for your information." I retorted.

Kaitlyn snorted, "You did not just say that to the biggest Vampire Diaries fan" I smiled and nodded my head, "Oh yes I did." Kaitlyn squinted her eyes, "Just so you know I hope Jeremy somehow comes back alive from the dead, there's probably going to be some huge twist and then BAM! The little Gilbert brother is back."

"I'm going to kill myself, I don't care about Vampire Diaries" I leaned back into the sofa staring up at the ceiling. "Now, now, I know you once watched it" Kaitlyn wagged her finger at me.

"Yah, _once, _It's past tense, besides the only reason I'm keeping tabs on this show is cause you always talk about it, raising my curiosity" I replied. A ring came from the door, interrupting our conversation.

I smiled and got up from the sofa, Kaitlyn shot up in excitement, "Let's forget about what we were talking about, cause today..." I unlocked the door and looked behind me at my friend, "It's time to party" Kaitlyn flashed her signature smile that causes all the boys to flounce to her right when I swing the door open.

A burst of cheers and smiles appeared, "Hey, Aubree" Sharon, not surprised, was at the front of the pack, she flounced towards me and gave me a bear hug. "I've brought the stuff just like you said." She let go of me and also gave Kaitlyn a hug. Finally she whipped around, "Guys come in we've got a party to set up"

The people shuffled in and busied themselves with decoration and food. "You guys and your connections" I muttered, "Don't you appreciate us at these moments?" Sharon winked. I laughed, "Are you sure we can party here?" I turned towards Kaitlyn who was already chugging down a can of beer. She nodded, "Parents are away, something to do with visiting Jake at Yale" She replied

Jake was Kaitlyn's older brother who gotten into Yale, because of her parents love for Jake they always visit at least once every year, leaving Kaitlyn free as a bird, at least for a few days.

I snatched the drink out of her hands, "Hey!" She reached for it and I dodged quickly. "No getting drunk until the party actually starts" I said, Sharon nodded. "Do we need to remind you about last time when you barfed all over Liam?" Sharon cocked her head.

"So what?" Kaitlyn shrugged, "He was the Chairman's son, stupid" I said slamming the drink onto the marble table. "Now, what do we need to help with?" I asked, Sharon clapped her hands. "Oh, I totally forgot we have to get the kegs, can you guys pick them up at my house?"

I smiled, "Already on it," I grabbed Kaitlyn's elbow and dragged her to the front door, "See you at the party" Sharon hollered after us. I waved back and slammed the door behind us.

**_Time Skip_**

"I am Ti-tan-ium" Kaitlyn sang, currently horribly off beat. She snapped her fingers and moved to the beat, while I tried my best not to run into a tree. "So you were talking about the short cut?" I asked looking at the time, 6:47. Kaitlyn stopped singing, "Yah just turn here, and keep going until you see a bridge" She pointed to a highway leading off the main road.

"You're sure?" I asked, "I'm sure, Jake and I go through this way all the time" She reassured. I nodded and followed her directions until we came across a bridge. "But I won't fall-" I sang, "I am Titanium" Kaitlyn completed, we laughed at our horrible voices. I watched as Kaitlyn eyes widened, "Watch out" She shouted, I turned my attention back to the front, a deer was just a few meters away, right in front of our car.

I gasped and swerved to the right, the front of the car smashed the side of the bridge causing my head to slam into the rear window. I felt myself floating in mid air as I saw a lake waiting below us, suddenly gravity took over and I bashed into my seat. I took in a quick breath trying to process what happened. My hands were shaking as I looked over to Kaitlyn who was pale but still fine.

My feet went numb as the water rushed in, "Kaitlyn open the door, get out" I shouted, she snapped out of it and opened the door, thank god the car wasn't sinking too fast. I grabbed mine and yanked on it, finally the door gave out and I unlatched my seat belt swimming out of the car safely.

The moment I got out of the car the currents swamped me, pushing me under the bridge, my head went underwater as the muddy water filled my eyes and ears. The currents pushed me deeper down into the water, my hands outstretched thinking that I could somehow stop water. I could feel bubbles coming out of my mouth the dark enveloped me as I kept thrashing with my hand.

_Help, someone help_ my throat was in excruciating pain, I needed air, I could feel the last of my breath coming to an end. I could hear my heartbeat in my ear, pumping and pumping screaming for oxygen. At that moment I wanted to die, to want the pain to end. I weakly stretched my arms upwards, as I silently choked out my last breath.

I was hoping one of us was going to survive, at least now that I know, it's not me. My eyes slowly closed and I let the darkness engulf me.

**So I wanted a relationship between Aubree and one of the Vampire Diaries character but I can't decide XD...so if you want her to be someone you think that will fit her perfectly please review. I'll take all the requests into consideration even if it's *coughMattcough* **

**Honestly I hate Matt, and his selfish mind, true killing Elena and making her a vampire was the most exciting thing in the history of ALL Vampire Diaries, -_- but Matt just has to die to make me feel better about him dumping Caroline. Even though she moved on AGES ago, I can't help feeling so bad for how Matt treated her. **

**I hope that you will all agree and support my opinion of having Klaroline and if you don't...pleasepleaseplease keep on reading. :p . Why Klaroline? Cause I hate Tyler, Caroline is just too awesome to have a douchebag like Tyler. Now that you know the characters I hate and probably spent a full minute reading this useless drabble, please wait and review!**


	2. Okay, I'm Not Kidding Around

I gasped, water shot out of my mouth like a water fountain, "Are you okay?" A voice I recognized rang with concern, I numbly tilted my head and came face-to-face with a beautiful brunette, before I could examine any further, another fit of coughs came over me and I leaned onto my side coughing onto the dirt. Dirt? I shot up and looked around me, a beautiful waterfall laid 100 feet away from me, the deafening roar of water hitting water caught my ear. I was laying just a few feet from the water, my clothes were sopping wet and I could still hear my heart beating frantically against my chest.

I made out whispers behind me making me realize their was more than one person, "W-who are you?" I croaked, turning my head around, and crawling into a ball thinking that my body heat could somehow stop the shivers.

They looked familiar, so recognizable but implacable. There were three people, all beautiful like creatures from a fairy tale book, "A-am I dead?" My voice came out as a high pitch squeaked. The guy that stood in the back, with messy raven black hair and his arms crossed snorted at me. Another guy kneeling inches from me next to the girl gave him a look. "Damon" He warned.

I blinked a couple of times, my hazel orbs finally showing signs of recognition. "Damon...Ian Somerhalder" I pointed at the raven haired man, my finger trailed down to the pretty brunette, "You're Nina Dobrev" My finger trailed again and landed on the dirty blonde, "And you're Paul Wesley" I finished, tilting my head at the confusing encounter.

I'm going crazy right? Or am I dead? Am I still dreaming? Paul and Nina exchanged a worried glance, Paul turned towards me and spoke in a slow manner. "I'm Stefan Salvatore, this here is Elena and my brother Damon" He introduced.

My mouth opened, then closed, and opened again. No words came out as I sat in utter shock, "Where am I?" I squinted my eyes and sucked in a breath of air. "Mystic Falls, Stefan saved you after seeing you half submerged in the water, were you...trying to..."

Her words finally made sense and I started sputtering, "N-no, oh god no! I...I was with my friend...and then..." My eyes waundered further in front of me, nothing but trees and bushes shrouded the area. Damon snickered again, "She's crazy" He twirled his finger around his head, Elena gave him a look and he shrugged.

"We could be looking for the Moonstone, but my heroic brother just had to lag time by saving some poor soul from dying." Stefan ignored his remark and pressed his lips together in a tight line, "We found you below the waterfall, you might've fell down by accident and forgotten, do you remember anything?" He remarked.

"Am I being pranked? I can't possibly be standing in front of three TV shows stars that think they are actually IN their show" I voiced. Stefan cleared his throat, "We should take you to the hospital" He looked at Elena for confirmation and she nodded her head.

"I'm in Mystic Falls?" I looked up at Elena, she solemnly nodded her head, this time it was my time to snort, "Yah right, and I'm the tooth fairy, are you telling me that I'm supposed to believe that you guys are make believe characters who just love playing the roles of two vampires falling in love with a human, because I can't" A long silence fell down like a soft blanket, I tried thinking through my memories trying to figure out if I was dreaming, because man was this a screwed up dream.

"She said we were vampires?" Damon raised his eyebrows in amusement, "She could've been drank from by a vampire who kept her as company" Elena reasoned. "Klaus?" Stefan scratched his head, "Smart, but considering he's a crazy Original he would've killed them off after drinking" Damon grimaced. "She said we were a TV show?" Elena stated. "Someone that was unconscious in the water for who knows how long could develop hallucinations" Damon proposed.

I was getting irritated with the "Her's" and "She's" such rude people thinking that I couldn't hear because I was some delusional girl. My eyes twitched as they continued conversing, "God dammit! I have a name, not 'Her'" I made quotation bunny ears with my fingers, "Or 'She' It's Aubree" The world became dizzy, I could hear my heart pounding in my ears again.

Was this a side-effect after having a near-death experience? Because this was not th- A ring disrupted me from my thoughts, Stefan reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, he stared at the screen, "It's Bonnie" He clicked a button and answered the phone.

Bonnie...am I going crazy, I stared down at the ground and curled myself into a ball again, I want to go back home, I want to be in my bed. I needed to confirm if I was really dreaming, I need to do something. My eyes flicked upwards towards the phone Stefan was talking into. I awkwardly stood up, my legs trembling slightly, none of them took the time to glance at the poor girl, they were all too intently into the conversation.

This was the only way, if it was actually Bonnie talking then I would at least be able to believe that their story was true, all I needed was proof. I lunged forward and swiftly snatched the phone away from Stefan. "Hey!" Stefan said, Damon walked over casually grabbing one of my arm. "Give it back, little girl" Damon smooth talked.

I placed the phone against my ear- "Stefan? What's going on?" Bonnie questioned into the phone, "B-Bonnie Bennett?" I whispered into the phone, silence fell, the only thing heard was my heavy breathing. Damon's grip loosened as his curiosity took over.

"Who is this?" Bonnie's voice became a stern tone. "Who are you talking to?" A familiar voice faintly asked in the background, "Jeremy! You scar-" The phone unintentionally toppled out of my grip, skidding to a stop on the ground. Bonnie? Stefan? Damon? Jeremy? Elena? My knees caved in and I felt myself losing grip on the world, my body collided with the ground, my eyes closed without my permission.

Was I sent to Hell?


	3. My Epic Fail Escape

"Wake up!" I groaned and turned towards the voice, my eyes peeking out from under my covers. Kaitlyn stood with her fashionable outfit glowering at me, "We've got a party to organize" Kaitlyn reminded , pulling me out from my haven. "Ok. .. ok ..I'll get up" I said. I sighed and lifted myself up into a stand, I yawned and extended my arms.

I grinned, "You won't believe what I dreamed about," Kaitlyn snorted, "Just get dress" She shoved some clothes in my hands and waved me on. Ignoring her, I kept talking. "So we were getting kegs for the party, and our car swerved off the bridge and into the water, and somehow when I woke up I was stuck with the Vampire Diaries characters" I said, hopping into my jeans.

Kaitlyn was now all eyes and ears, "So what happened?" I shrugged, "I woke up," I quickly tore off my tank top and dressed in a purple blouse. "But you won't believe who caused us to crash" I grinned. "Who?" Kaitlyn asked.

"You" I laughed while tying my hair into a high ponytail. "Very funny" Kaitlyn smiled, "I'll get the car ready" She started walking towards the door. I scrunched my eyebrows, "Wait, you don't have a car" I said. Kaitlyn turned around and dangling the keys in my face, "Hey, you ready ?" Jake appeared at the door, my eyes widened.

Jake is in college at Yale, he shouldn't be here. "What is going on?" I stared at Jake, "What are you talking about?" Kaitlyn questioned. Their voices started dimming and their image blurred until it was replaced by Stefan and Damon, "You aren't still dreaming are you?" His deep voice questioned.

My head was spinning, I felt the air getting sucked out of me. I remember, I remembered how I was swept by the waves, how I was saved by Stefan, how I fainted. Kaitlyn appeared her eyes red and dark veins pulsing throughout her face, " It's going to be fine, Aubree" She cooed, " Kaitlyn? What's going on?" I asked, an image blurred in front of me and Jake appeared on the ground, dead.

Slowly but surely, a pool of red liquid appeared around Jake. My lips trembled, and I stared at the collapsed body of my best friend's brother, a terrifying feeling started spreading throughout my body, I took a quivering breath before a scream escaped my mouth.

I snapped my eyes open, a high pitched scream pierced through the air, it wasn't long before I realized it was me who was screaming. I wiped the beads of cold sweat off my face. My throat was raw with pain, and I felt like I had a hangover, one that wasn't going to disappear soon . I stared at my surroundings, the place gave off a rustic feeling, high wooden ceilings and beige floorboards, I glanced down at the maroon and golden trimmed coach. I snapped out of my daze, _I gotta get out_.

I stumbled off of the coach, a blanket that I didn't notice until now slipped on to the ground. "You, what are you doing " I whipped my head around, startled by the voice. A dark haired man stood a few feet away with a glass of alcohol in hand. "I'm going home" I stated, stumbling a few steps towards a wooden door , that had to be the exit.

I took another step, and Ian appeared in front of me. "You're not leaving until I get answers" He sneered. My mouth wouldn't move to make a response so I side-stepped around him. I grasped the door knob and twisted it, "Aren't you going to stop me?" I muttered under my breath, a faint click came from the door. "I'm not" He mumbled, placing the glass on his lips and taking another swig.

I swung the door open, and caught the eyes of Nina, her eyes squinted as she saw who was at the door, behind her was Paul and Kat. All it took was a few steps and I was outta here, then again I was probably going to be chased by two vampires and a witch. I sighed, I don't think I'll ever believe this is reality until something painful happens to me, like a stab to a stomach? Best to stick with just a fever.

"Is that her" Kat asked, glancing at Paul, his lips formed a thin line, and he nodded. "Yep"


	4. Meet My New Roomates

**Hey! It's been a long time a updated...I know..shame on me. But from now on I'll try commiting myself more on writing Fanfic! So I hope you enjoy and continue reading! **

My fingers kept enterwining with my necklace, I always fidgeted when I was nervous. Like the time my teacher mistaken me for having to go to the bathroom. Classic, Aubree. But nothing was able to compare with something as awkward as this.

I peered upwards, and stared at the crowd, let me correct myself. The make-belief characters stared down at me like I was a victim about to be executed with my head being chopped off by a axe.

Stefan cleared his throat, somehow this initatiated the onslaught of deathstares and awkward silence. Stefan stared at me like I was supposed to say something, "O-oh I'm sorry, what?" I clearly missed his question with all the thoughts going through my mind. "You know about witches?" Stefan asked.

I sighed, and stared at the door, Lie Aubree, LIE YOUR BUTT OFF! "I don't know what you're talking about" I objected confusedly, "I was with my friend and we...-" A sudden headache resurfaced causing me to flinch and cradle my head in my hands. "She might be working for Katherine" Bonnie suggested.

"K-Katherine?" I stuttered, "Nah, she likes to play games, something like this isn't her style, too easy" Damon replied. "I say we compel her, leave her on the side of the road and let someone else pick her up" He continued, Elena shot him a look and he smirked back. "So..." Bonnie trailed off, "Oh! I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Aubree Fray" I said, trying my best to sound cheery even though I felt like crap. "I'm Bonnie" She took out a hand and I shook it, a jolt of electricity shot through my hand and I flinched away from her grasp.

Her expression flickered for a second, something a human couldn't see, but a vamp...that was a different story. Her face now had lines of deep concern in them, "I'm sorry, this hasn't happened to me before, are you okay?" I smiled and rubbed my hands, "It's all good." "Okay, you guys can do your girly bonding later, but why do we have this crazy woman in our house again?" Damon chimed in sarcastically.

I ignored his response, even though I could clearly see the others weren't enjoying his company as much as I did. "You mean _my_ house, and besides she knows about vampires and witches, she could probably help." Elena suggested. And the most randomest lie popped into my head. "My friend...she's also a witch and since you know I'm human, and interested in all these weird stuff I asked my friend to send me to Mystic Falls" I shrugged, "You know, the place where all the deaths happened which were rumored to be connected to vampires" I used bunny quotations mark to empasize on "vampires".

So, I like doing bunny quotation marks, problem? "So how did you know about Bonnie?" Stefan asked, I shrugged and pointed to my head, "Psychic" I answered, grinning. Stefan stared at me with a quizzical expression. Damon grunted, "Would you tell us the truth now, because obviously you aren't good at lying" Damon rolled his eyes to add emphasis.

I sighed, what were I thinking. How did you expect to squeeze your way through this whole mess with two vampires and a witch observing you. "I-I how should I start" I trailed off, I glanced at Stefan who started leaning in, a little too close for me. I squinted my eyes in suspicion, "Would you like mind mov-" Suddenly Stefan was in front of me, "Tell me the truth" He demanded in a cool tone.

wait, Wait, WAIT. Was he compelling me, I huffed. "I'll tell you if you move back, I have a big problem with personal space" I objected. Stefan slowly leaned back, a unreadable expression on his face. He glanced at Elena and she grimaced. Bonnie sucked in air, "K, you guys have to stop with the whole body language and the silent communication thingie caus-" "She can't be compelled." Stefan glanced at Damon and he shrugged.

"No ring or necklace, no vervain. And she can't be compelled." He shook his head, Damon stared at me with an amused expression as if I was some amazing discovery. "Fine, fine I'll tell you" I said, waving my hand finally admitting defeat. "You want to know then fine, but don't send me away to some mental hospital because you don't believe me" I continued.

I sighed, "You, you, and you" I pointed to Elena, Stefan and Damon. "Are the main characters of this Tv show called Vampire Diaries, which basically is about a love triangle between two vampires and a human, just cause she looked alot like Katherine, I'm not too sure which part I'm at right now, cause there is like four seasons, and the fifth one is coming out. Well, back on track, I was going to this party with my friend when I crashed and landed into the river below, and drowned. I really really hope this is a dream but since I'm still around for god knows how many hours I'm losing hope. And if I'm really dead then I would assume this is Hell because I do not like this show. Well at first it was okay and then it got all fuzzy and nice, not it's nothing but crap." I shrugged.

"Well that's my story" I ended taking in a deep breath. Silence fell like a soft blanket, Elena broke the ice, "So, we are from this TV show? And you know everything?" She asked. I slowly nodded, is it fine to say that some people are going to die, but then weren't they supposed to die for a reason?

Damon starting trudging towards me, "Mental hospital it is" He stated, my eyes widened. "You can't possibly do this to me, I can prove it, so please by all means don't leave me there" I panicked, and shot up from my seat. Ready to bolt if the situation got worse. "Look, Damon Salvatore, turned by his brother Stefan Salvatore, y-you killed Lexi, J-Jak-no Zach. And you like to manipulate others and get the things you want even if it means killing which doesn't disturb you at all." I said.

He stared at me with a eyebrow raised, I glanced at Stefan. "You feel betrayed because Stefan told his father about Katherine being a vampire, you can be extremely devoted in something such as your undying love for Katherine" I continued. Would bringing up the past have been good, I can tell that Damon has been hurt a lot, hearing it from some stranger shouldn't feel like the best thing in the world.

Damon stopped in his footsteps, and gave a the look, "Don't look at me with those judgy eyes" I remarked, "Fine, you win...for now." Damon said, "But it doesn't mean I trust you" He added. I shrugged, better than being in a straight jacket in a confined room.

Stefan cleared his throat, "You're from another dimension?" I nodded, "Well, yah of course you expect me to live in a place full of supernatural creatures, cause in my world there is no such thing as vampires or werewolves they're all make-belief...unless I'm one of those clueless humans that don't know what reality is really like." I trailed off, I blinked a few times, "So what happens now?" I asked.

Stefan looked at Damon and again they shared that telepathic messaging thing. "You can stay at our house, We'll watch over you until we find some explanation of all this." Stefan answered "Well, wouldn't that be wonderful, we have a new sister now" Damon appeared right beside me wrapping his arms around my neck.

I shrugged his arm off, "Can't I stay at El-" "-Now, now why don't we all bond like a family would and go back home" Damon grinned. Was this amusing to him, cause I did not find this the least bit funny. How was I supposed to survive with this borderline sociopath who could kill me any minute. Why was I sent here!?

**Hey! So I know, it's been a while. I have no excuse, I was pretty much so lazy that I wouldn't even come near this site. But it also had to do with me not being able to be inspired to keep going. But now that I've found my inspiration I hope you would continue to wait for the next chapter. Sorry if it seems Mary-Sue, I hope to make it more realistic and if please please comment on the person you'd like her to be with! I'm hoping it's Damon and Aubree!**


	5. The Neverending Dream

**Hope you guys enjoy! I actually had a very and I mean VERY hard time choosing where to plop Aubree into the timeline. *Que Epic Sigh* I was extremely confused while going on Vampire Diaries Wikia and searching up info PLUS my laptop is like a PMS-ing turtle, so yah sorry for the delay!**

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD :D**

I heaved my body up from the bed, I couldn't sleep a wink since yesterday. I let gravity take over and fell back down onto the soft mattress. I rolled onto my side enjoying the warmth of my new pajamas. Somehow Damon had female clothes stored in his room, don't even ask, I don't want anything horrendous to imagine about.

Though I had a good idea that the owner of these clothes would no longer come looking for them. I shivered, and pulled myself into a ball, I was suffocating, I was alone, and I hated it.

I gripped my head and clammed my eyes shut, I needed to think. Minutes ticked by and still...I...

I couldn't comprehend anything.

_Wouldn't_

No, I shouldn't be here, I should be home, with my friends, partying, getting drunk, and then waking up with a hangover.

_The car accident_

My breath hitched. No, No. Where is Kaitlyn? Questions swarmed in my head. Why? Why am I here? A dream, a illusion conjured up by myself, a figment of my imagination. I was somewhere right now, probably in a coma, in a hospital. I could see now, Kaitlyn bruised and bandaged crying by my bedside, my parents holding each other tightly, worry creasing their forehead.

Even my brother and his wife, who lives in Kentucky, were near my bedside. See? I was in a dream, nothing more. I'll wake up, when I open my eyes, I'll wake up and be greeted by the familiar sound of my heartbeat monitor and the smell of chemicals. Yes, that's it. I'll awake from this nightmare.

My eyes snapped open, and yet, I was still in my dream, the familiar brown tinged walls and the nightstand where my wet clothes were folded, clean and dirt free, prior to the events from yesterday were still there. It was as if the world was mocking me, laughing at this female who couldn't determine what was reality.

Finally I panicked, the comprehension sinking in. I was not going to go home, maybe never. I shot up from the bed. I needed air-fresh air. Now. I slipped out of my pajamas and into my familiar jeans and jacket. I wrenched the door open, and a slight breeze greeted me, still I couldn't- wouldn't believe that I was here.

I froze at the sound of bones cracking and grunting. "Found yourself a blood bag, I see" A feminine voice drawled, I shivered. If it wasn't for the current situation, I would've gaped and wondered in awe at the fighting scene in front of me. Two vampires battling it out, as if it was a life or death situation...okay not a good example. But you get it.

"Aubree, go." Stefan grunted, throwing Katherine against the wall. I stiffened for a second, before bolting for the front door, but of course something always goes wrong. A slight breeze tickled the back of neck before Katherine appeared in front of me, a smug grin on her face. "So who's is it? Damon's or yours?" She asked, as if I was some object.

"Katherine..." Stefan trailed, he was a few feet behind me, cautiously taking a step. For the first time, I tasted raw fear. I stiffened at her slight movements, she was playing with me. She knew, she loved my fear. She rose her hands up to my face, and twisted my head. A clean snap of my neck, and I was down, darkness enveloped me. Yet, this all happened in a second.

And my last thought? I had none.

* * *

Stefan grimaced at the sound of impact as the lifeless body fell to the ground. "Must be Damon's, he loves the innocent types." Katherine sneered, and before she knew it, a punch sent her soaring threw the air.

"She _was_ innocent, you shouldn't have killed her." He glared at the woman he once somehow loved. She sneered and shot back up, "Relax, just a human, it's not like she was of any help"

Stefan felt anger pulse throughout his veins, though he couldn't protect this stranger, he sure as hell will protect Elena. He shot towards Katherine at inhumane speed, barely dodging the attack, but she was older giving her the slight advantage. Before long, Stefan was pinned against the wall by Katherine. "It's been nice chatting with you."

She flicked her eyes at the front door, and smirked. "Goodbye, Stefan." And with that, she disappeared, leaving no trail of her being here. He couldn't stop his eyes from trailing down towards the ground. The odd chatty girl a day ago was now lying limp on the floor, yet it looked seemlessly like she was taking a nap. He knew better.

The slight jingle of the keys and the front door opened, Damon and Elena trudged in, looking not too bright themselves. Elena's eyes landed on the floor and a soft gasp escaped her lips. She cupped her mouth in shock, and Stefan knew exactly what she was thinking. Though it was technically his fault. "What happened?" Elena choked out.

Stefan frowned, there was going to be quite the explaining to do.

* * *

I snapped my eyes opened. The carpet which I was face planted on felt uncomfortably familiar, I slowly pushed myself into a sitting position. _My room._ Yet it felt so foreign, my blanket was folded neatly, exactly how I left it. My dresser was filled with my little tinkers and accessories but it all felt wrong.

I was home, I let out a sound between a sob and sigh of relief. See? Not so bad after all, I smiled to myself, it was all a silly dream.

"You're in denial, child." A husky voice spoke.

Suddenly the smell of metal filled my nostrils, and a unknown pressure pushed down on me. I whipped around to be greeted with a smile by a young man. His skin appeared ghostly pale in contrast with his black orbs. And guess what? His hair was white, like actual white.

I gulped, somehow in this situation that people might've found creepy or terrified, I was positively at peace. Maybe it was his aura, or the way he glowed sitting on my bed, with the window streaming in rays of sunlight. He seemed like the man in all the TV shows, who was almighty and powerful with prince-like manners that would've swoon all the ladies in sight.

He quirked an eyebrow, and I pursed my lips. "Am I dead?" I croaked out.

His expression changed from amusement to sober. "Quite the contrary my dear," I shuddered inwardly at my labeling as 'dear'. "You have caused a lot of trouble by roaming around." He spoke.

What does he mean? Roaming around, I snorted, the last time I checked, I was forced to live in a TV show that I hated. Who was he anyway? As if he read my mind he spoke once again.

"Ah, how rude of me, I've forgotten to introduce myself." Yah, god damn right you shou- "-I am Death"

I froze.

Okay, someone pass me a pen and paper, because apparently my image of Death with his giant black cloak and scythe has just been shattered, replaced by a well-mannered, white haired, I'll admit he is good-looking, mid-twenties year old man. What have I gotten myself into.

**Hi! Long time no see, so from reading this you might be a little confused, let me help.**

**For starters, Aubree has been dumped into Season 2, when the Originals appear. Yay! And it starts on episode 1, if you hadn't noticed, Katherine met Stefan at Elena's house when he was looking after Jeremy, but I changed it a little bit if you fans don't mind. :) So why not Season 3 or 4? Well I want Aubree to bond with everyone, become comfortable with everything before all hell unleashes. When I meant bonding, I also meant with the Originals. Whoopee to all you Original fans. Yes, this means somehow Aubree will meet the Originals, I'm possibly going to make it the most awkardest moment for everyone. :D Just kidding...or am I? Hope you continue reading, and please review!**


End file.
